


Et ne nos inducas in Tentationem (No nos dejes caer en tentación)

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Angels & Demons (movie)
Genre: Intelectual seduction, M/M, Spanish, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el kink!meme multifandom en la comunidad en español <i>cosasdemayores</i>  en LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et ne nos inducas in Tentationem (No nos dejes caer en tentación)

Robert Langdon usaba las conversaciones para "leer" a las personas, para entender qué era lo que en verdad estaban diciéndole, como subtexto de las palabras que le estaban dirigiendo.

Habiendo dedicado su vida al estudio de los símbolos, Langdon había aprendido a interpretar cada frase y palabra, cada acento y entonación, fuera y dentro de contexto, para poder entender completamente el significado de las cosas y la intención de las personas.

Estar en El Vaticano estaba volviéndose un dolor de cabeza. La política religiosa, de entre todos los tipos de política, era la más fascinante y menos valorada de todas. Para llegar a los altos niveles de la jerarquía católica se requería ser un genio diplomático, un astuto manejador de intrigas y secretos, poseer la inteligencia necesaria para manejar una institución cuya imagen pública estaba basada en la inefabilidad de un Papa y la decencia de sus representantes.

Langdon se sentía perdido entre tantos significados disímiles para tantos conceptos considerados absolutos y verdaderos, y no se estaba refiriendo a la simbología artística y religiosa. Este lugar era, irónicamente, el cielo para gente como él.

Estar presente durante una sucesión papal era lo último que hubiera considerado pudiera sucederle a él, de entre todas las personas. El Vaticano le había considerado persona non-grata por mucho tiempo y aquí estaba ahora, a solicitud expresa de la Iglesia, para ayudar a protegerla; él, quien la había atacado durante casi toda su vida profesional.

Envuelto en los rituales propios de la sucesión, con el tiempo en contra para evitar una catástrofe y salvar a cientos de miles de inocentes que esperaban en la Plaza de San Pedro, Langdon se sentía en un constante estado de alerta, de euforia casi, tratando de absorber y procesar cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, abrumado por momentos por los múltiples significados de dichas cosas. Cada hora era una hora menos, cientos y cientos de datos que correlacionar y usar para dar el siguiente paso.

Dos personas habían muerto, apenas unos minutos después de haber descifrado las pistas que llevaban hasta ellos y Langdon sentía que debía ser más rápido, más conciso, más inteligente, pero estaba agotado. La guerra entre la religión y la ciencia había destruido grandes mentes privilegiadas junto con su conocimiento y sabiduría. Y ahora él, el hombre de ciencia, tenía que salvar a la religión que, indiscriminadamente, había destruido eso que amaba y respetaba por encima de todo.

Recordó su conversación con el Camarlengo, temprano ese día, sobre sí creía en Dios. Cuando el profesor intentó contestar, el padre McKenna cuestionó al hombre y Langdon tuvo que meditar su respuesta. Frente a él estaba un sacerdote que, sin poder alguno que lo respaldara, llevaba encima la responsabilidad de toda la Iglesia. Patrick McKenna era demasiado joven, demasiado inocente, pero en su mirada, detrás de esos ojos claros y apasionados, había fe y había mil cosas que confundían al profesor y ponían nervioso al hombre.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, manchadas por la sangre del segundo cardenal asesinado al que no había podido salvar, Langdon trataba de descifrar al Camarlengo, de entender toda esa animadversión que parecía existir hacia su persona en el cerrado círculo que había rodeado al Papa anterior. Rumores sobre favoritismo, envidias, eran cosas que acostumbraban darse en todas las organizaciones y la Iglesia no se escapaba de ello, compuesta – cómo lo estaba – por hombres.

El comandante de la Guardia Suiza no ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia el padre McKenna. Había desdén en la forma en que se dirigía a él, en la total falta de respeto a su posición de Guardián de las Llaves y ejecutor de la última voluntad del Papa. McKenna se imponía a base de humildad y dentro de todo el caos que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, era el único que conservaba la calma, quien pensaba en la gente allá afuera con tanto interés como por los cardenales encerrados en cónclave.

Se echó agua en el rostro, tratando de lavar el sudor, el polvo y la sangre, buscando refrescarse un poco, sentirse menos incómodo. Se observó en el espejo, la camisa hecha un desastre y su rostro mostrando el cansancio acumulado de un vuelo intercontinental y horas de correr contra una amenaza, la angustia por la muerte de dos hombres buenos y el temor de no lograr salvar a los dos restantes.

Alguien había dejado en el baño un traje limpio para que pudiera cambiarse. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que le habían prestado un uniforme, a falta de algo más apropiado. Trató de imaginarse con una sotana y no lo consiguió. Había cierto encanto en la forma en que algunos sacerdotes lograban proyectar virilidad mientras vestían esa túnica que escondía lo que eran en sus amplios vuelos.

_Como Patrick McKenna_, pensó. El atractivo natural del joven sacerdote se magnificaba por la forma en que se movía, vistiendo el severo traje negro, entre tantos trajes grises y el púrpura cardenalicio. Sus ojos claros, su piel tostada, la sonrisa amable y el hablar pausado, hacían que uno se imaginara quien hubiera sido este hombre si no fuera el Camarlengo del Vaticano.

Langdon estaba poniéndose su nuevo traje, mientras imaginaba a Patrick McKenna despojándose del suyo. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de a donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos. Las cosas que le pasan a uno por la cabeza cuando no ha dormido en horas y esta muerto de miedo, se dijo, arrancando el alzacuello almidonado de la fina camisa negra.

///**\\\\\

 

Entró a la oficina en medio de otra discusión entre Richter y el Camarlengo. Olivetti le miró al entrar, la frustración en su rostro; necesitaba que esos dos se dejaran de rencillas personales y tomaran una decisión.

Langdon se dirigió al mapa de la ciudad, tratando de ubicar el camino que deberían seguir para encontrar la siguiente estatua de Bernini, tan rápido como fuera posible. En menos de una hora, si no llegaban a tiempo, estarían de nuevo en el mismo punto, con otro cardenal muerto sobre su conciencia.

Se concentró en el viejo documento y en lo que sabía sobre Bernini y la ciudad de Roma, pero su mente le traicionaba. El crujir de la ropa que llevaba, el roce de la tela contra su piel, lo que había imaginado en el cuarto de baño mientras se vestía, la voz del padre McKenna llenando la pequeña y atestada oficina. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se alejó del mapa, preguntándose que dirían todos si pedía un vaso de whiskey en ese momento.

Les escuchaba discutir sobre la carta que habían recuperado del cuerpo en la Plaza. Prestó atención, esperando encontrar alguna señal que les ayudara a detener toda esa locura. Los _Iluminatti_ sabían que él estaba ahí y eso no significaba nada bueno. Finalmente Richter accedió a seguir las órdenes del padre McKenna y las cosas comenzaron a moverse.

Volvió al mapa, planeando una ruta con la mirada. Necesitaba regresar a los archivos para buscar unos cuantos datos más para seguir adelante. El padre McKenna estaba a su lado, peguntándole cosas de vital importancia y Langdon pensaba como sería estar a solas con él, simplemente charlando, sin todas esas personas, sin toda una Iglesia de por medio.

La ruta de los _Iluminatti_ atraviesa Roma entera – le dijo -, la información estaba en los archivos. McKenna le pidió a Olivetti que le acompañara y Langdon salió tras él.

\- Profesor, - se detuvo, intrigado - ¿le sorprendería saber lo bien que le sientan esas ropas? – en medio de las prisas, en medio de la tragedia, Patrick McKenna le hacía una broma, sonriendo, una chispa en su mirada que le provocaba cosas que no deseaba considerar en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar.

\- Me sorprendería endemoniadamente. – Sus miradas se cruzaron, compartiendo lo absurdo de la situación, disfrutando de ese pequeño instante de camaradería, de esa broma secreta que solo ellos comprendían. Langdon se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sintiendo la tentación cosquilleándole la piel.


End file.
